


Watcher

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Watcher

The US government became understandably concerned when notable numbers of super-strength teenage girls began to pop up around the country. The lizard-brains at the top almost choked on their cigars at some of the stories being told.

They only had the faintest hint of background on the phenomenon, thanks to not-classified-enough reports by the now-defunct Initiative.

Slayers.

Oh, yeah, the suits were drowning in their own nervous sweat at the thought. After the discovery came the predictably unproductive panic.

Then they called her department.

Marcie watched her newly-acquired target tussle with a vampire.

Faith Lehane.

Huh. She was kinda cute...


End file.
